1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique concerning a gadget for performing processing using a printer driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gadget is an object displayed on a screen of a personal computer (PC) or a mobile device. The gadget is generally used to provide a function frequently used to be easily accessible and to transmit visual information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-170533 discusses a technique for performing processing when a widget (corresponding to a gadget and a virtual device object in the present specification) is deleted.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-170533 neither discusses allocating a printer object to the widget to associate them, nor naturally considering a case where the printer object allocated to the widget has been deleted. Accordingly, regardless of the printer object allocated to the widget being deleted, the widget may receive an instruction including processing performed by a printer driver allocated to the deleted printer object from a user.